


Is it time yet?

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Insecurity, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Stiles, Secret Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like it usually does, an argument between Damon and Stiles about when Stiles is going to tell people about them.</p>
<p>Only this time it takes a turn in a totally different direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it time yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kentgirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentgirl91/gifts).



> Written in my usual 15 minutes.
> 
> I also decided to gift this to KentGirl91 because she always reads my fan fics and has so much positivity for me and I wanted to give something back.

“When are we going to tell people about us?” Damon asks stretching out on Stiles dorm bed.

“When you learn to be nice” Stiles counters, he’s sitting at his desk hands furiously working the keyboard, Damon distracted him with sex so he still needs to finish his law paper.

“Hey, I’m nice” Damon sits up in the bed, he’s naked and he tries to distract Stiles with that fact but it doesn’t work, mainly because Stiles hasn’t got eyes in the back of his head.

 

“No your sarcastic and witty, your nice when you want sex or food” Stiles snipes.

“So basically what your saying is your going home for spring break and leaving me here all along because I’m not nice?” Damon pouts.

“Not at all” Stiles sighs spinning round to face the naked man.

“Oh please it’s written all over that cute little face of yours, you don’t want me to meet the sheriff because he won’t like that I’m older than you and you don’t want me meeting your precious pack, because I’m a vampire” Damon states not giving him any room for argument.

 

“Damon” Stiles sighs.

 

“You my dear boy are a vampire racist” Damon says with a straight face.

 

“Vampire racist? Please who gives you their blood when you need a pick me up?” Stiles asks hands on his naked hips.

Damon chooses not to answer instead counters “Well why won’t you tell them? We’ve been dating for 2 years” Damon asks and Stiles can actually hear the hurt in his voice.

 

“Because I don’t want you to get fully involved in my life” Stiles says low.

 

Damon’s off the bed and getting dressed in the blink of an eye.

“What are you doing?” Stiles huffs out.

“You don’t want me fully in your life, I’m gone don’t call me” Damon shouts.

 

“Damon that’s not what I meant” Stiles says he starts to panic and walks closer.

“Really? Because you just said you don’t want me in your life fully, what did I get wrong about that?” Damon shouts, he continues to dress.

“Because if I let you fully into my life, then I’m just going to be heart broken when you leave me” Stiles shouts when Damon goes to walk to the door.

“What?” Damon asks turning around his eyes are wide.

“You and Elena are both vampire, you both have eternal life. I’m human eventually your going to want her back when I get boring for you” Stiles tells him.

 

“Stiles I left her because I met you, she got back with Stefan. I love you” Damon says his words are whispered into Stiles ear.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, you idiot the reason I wanted to meet your dad was so I could do this....” Damon says getting down on one knee.

“Wow traditional but where’s my diamond?” Stiles jokes because his brain isn’t acting normal.

“Will you marry me Stiles?” Damon smiles.

 

“No” Stiles says, Damon’s face falls instantly.

“Because you need to ask me when you get my fathers permission” Stiles tells him.

“Does that mean I get to meet him?” Damon asks.

“Well if we ever want to get married I suppose, a meeting is needed” Stiles shrugs, the air rushes out of him when he’s vamp speed tackled to the bed.

“I love you too” Stiles laughs out when Damon kisses him everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
